Synthesis Scanner
| rarity = | autoDrops = Cephalon Simaris }} The Synthesis Scanner is a special device that can be acquired from Cephalon Simaris, and is necessary to conduct Synthesis for his Sanctuary. The device allows the user to see enemies, destructible objects and important objects through walls and obstructions. It is also a range-finding device that can measure the distance from the scanner to the targeted terrain or object. This can be purchased in a set of 25 charges from the Offerings section of Cephalon Simaris for . Instructions Cephalon Simaris will announce the presence of a Synthesis Target when entering a mission that contains the desired unit. When zooming in ( ) with the Scanner, a blue and orange spiraling shadow trail will appear, with the orange end pointing to the direction of the target. The target will appear with a blue outline and be marked on the HUD and minimap once the player locates it with the scanner zoomed in. To use the scanner on the identified target, equip the Scanner from the Gear menu, then scan ( ) the four nodes visible on the target's body. Once all nodes or body locations have been scanned, the target will dissipate, signifying a successful synthesis. Synthesis Scanners can also be used much like the Codex Scanner, providing Standing from Cephalon Simaris for each successful scan of any enemy or unit while also adding an entry for the Codex. Stealth scans will provide a significant bonus to Standing earned. Widgets Widgets are upgrades that are permanently applied to Synthesis Scanners upon being purchased, enhancing their utility. There are four Widgets available for Synthesis Scanners and are all bought from Cephalon Simaris. The Data-Parse Widget costs , while the rest cost . All four Widgets can be applied simultaneously. Notes *Player will gain Standing points with Simaris if the Synthesis Scanner is used on normal enemies, equivalent to the amount of normal exp given if using a Codex Scanner. Scanning a target on unaware enemies doubles the Standing gained. **Standing earned by scanning enemies and Synthesis Targets will count towards Simaris' daily Standing limit. **Although more costly (unless utilizing the Sol-Battery Widget), scans taken with the Synthesis Scanner will count towards the player's Codex like a normal Codex Scanner, regardless of whether or not the scanned target is a Synthesis target or just a normal creature. *Helios' and can consume Synthesis Scanners in place of Codex Scanners, but will not grant Simaris Standing. **If both are equipped Helios will consume the Codex Scanner charges first. *The Cross-Matrix Widget will affect reputation per scan. The primary use for this widget is to scan synthesis targets faster, and fill the codex easier. *The Cross-Matrix Widgets can double the amount of Plant extracts and Kavat Genetic Codes collected. *The Cross-Matrix Widgets will not trigger when scanning Kurias or Fragments. Tips *While Synthesis Targets provide the largest amount of Simaris Standing per completion, the Synthesis Scanner can be used on normal enemies to provide Standing as well. Using a , , or to perform scans on enemies from stealth is a good way to earn large amounts of Standing per mission. Scanning while undetected will grant nearly double standing. *Using Kinetic Siphon Traps can aid in taking scans by immobilizing the enemy, as Synthesis Targets have resistance to many Warframe abilities crowd-control effects. * 's Ability can make a good alternative for Kinetic Siphon Traps. It adds additional health to protect the target, lasts longer with Ability Duration mods, and is entirely free. *Approaching the Synthesis Target through stealth (with either Shade or ) is recommended, as the Target will not run, thus making it easier to scan the Target's nodes. However, the Target will be alerted after the first scanned node. **Using a non-lethal Warframe ability to incapacitate the target is an alternative method of easy scans. **Using 's on the target will give you enough time to safely scan the target multiple times. **Using 's Sleep Arrow on the target will, with enough duration, incapacitate the target long enough to perform all 4 scans. **Using 's will emit a growing wave of ghastly energy that completely immobilizes enemies in chains for 6 seconds. *Keeping the scanner equipped and using melee to dispatch mobs helps in tracking down the target faster (stealth kills will leave the scanner out, other melee will unequip it). *Companions (Kubrows and Sentinels) will attack the target and can kill it, preventing the target from being scanned, and thus necessitating another mission to start the process over. This can be prevented by either unequipping companions before attempting a Synthesis capture, or equipping a Sentinel with no attack precept installed. *All the Widgets available for purchase are useful when scanning. **Getting the Sol-Battery Widget early on allows players to save on credits as the upgrade grants an unlimited amount of scans as long as at least 1 Synthesis Scanner charge is equipped. **The Cross-Matrix Widget helps produce two-scans-in-one, which helps when scanning a hard-to-encounter enemy, such as special bosses that are usually hard to reach to or assassins (i.e. Stalker). Useful when hunting for a Kavat, although the chance of both finding a Kavat which will give a Kavat Genetic Code and proccing the double-scan is only 6.75%. Additionally, if the Cross-Matrix Widget triggers during a stealth scan, both the widget and the stealth bonus will combine to produce 4-scans-in-one. **If the process of scanning seems difficult to perform, the Vector-Thread Widget is perfect, as it reduces the scan time down by a portion, usually two to three seconds. This is helpful when trying to scan speedy targets such as the Manic. *Simaris Lore/Research targets can be scanned infinitely, though the the counter will stop increasing; many of these targets reward with a large fixed amount multiplied by unit level, so in fast missons it's possible to repeatably get ~4k standing from one scan. However, after switching from a completed target, that research will be locked off, so it is advisable to either stick with the most valuable enemies, or leave them to last. Bugs *Switching back to using your weapons with "Switch Weapon" after equipping the scanner will always switch to your secondary weapon, while re-equipping the scanner (via the gear wheel or hotkey) will always switch you to your primary weapon, regardless of which weapon was equipped before using it. Patch History *Fixed enemies become alerted when using a Scanner. *Changed the ‘not scanned’ FX color of the Simaris Scanner to be more red than orange to improve visibility. *Data-Parse Widget added to Simaris offerings. Synthesis Scanner will now show target enemy weaknesses and resistances. *Fixed Synthesis Scanners appearing very stretch when zooming in a non-standard aspect ratio (ultra wide resolution). *Fixed the Synthesis Scanner not scanning Simaris targets. *Fixed being in an unarmed state when attempting to switch to a Synthesis Scanner while sheathing a weapon. *Fixed the Synthesis Scanner counting as 'next shot' or 'next hit' for the purpose of some Warframe Abilities/Passives (Volt's Static Passive, Mesa's Ballistic Battery, etc). *You now get Standing if you have a Synthesis Scanner equipped, are actively playing, and it's your daily target or you are within shared XP range of a Synthesis target. *Fixed audio FX playing for entire squad, instead of just for the player using the Scanner. *Fixed Clients being unable to switch out of a Synthesis Scanner when they only have a secondary weapon equipped in a Mission. *Helios can now use Synthesis Scanners if there are no Codex Scanners equipped or remaining in the player's Gear. *Directional improvements have been made to the target's tracking visual FX. *Fixed the UI becoming permanently tinted the wrong color if using a hotkey to switch off the Synthesis Scanner. *Fixed players without a Synthesis Scanner equipped receiving mid-Mission notification of a rare capture target. *Players without a Synthesis Scanner equipped during a scan in PvP will no longer receive Synthesis progress. *Introduced along the Sanctuary. }} See Also *Market *Codex *Equipment es:Escáner de síntesis fr:Scanner de Synthèse de:Synthese_Scanner Category:Update 16 Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Cephalon Simaris Category:Gear